


Last Christmas

by ImaginaryDragons



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, lots of snaibsel, set the year after season 1, slow burn for a one shot, they are cute and in love, this was supposed to be shorter but ended up longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Christmas had become a not so welcome holiday for both Zatanna and Artemis. They had both lost a lot, their families were broken. It was a hard time for them. When they were together though it all seemed to disappear. Maybe together they can finally have a good Christmas.oranother fic kind of centered around the song last Christmas





	Last Christmas

Christmas was hard for Zatanna. They were hard on Artemis too, not that Artemis would ever admit it. They both missed their families. Artemis missed when she and Jade would spend dy and christmas together with their mom. Their father almost always worked on christmas, and Artemis was actually glad that he hadn’t spent the holiday with them. Zatanna missed how every christmas her father and h er would spend the first half of the day opening presents. She missed how he would always use a spell to make it snow outside so that she would have a white christmas. 

This year was going to be difficult for both of them. Zatanna didn’t really have anyone to celebrate it with. She would have celebrated at the cave but M’gann and Conner were going to the Kent’s for christmas. So she would be left alone. And Artemis she would be having another christmas without her sister except this time she would have to know that her sister was away in prison because of her. She had helped the team to capture and lock Jade up. 

The two of them were dreading christmas. The rest of the team was ready to celebrate, happily decorating the cave. The whole team was in the holiday spirit, both Artemis and Zatanna were having trouble getting into the spirit. They did the best they could though. 

Zatanna was helping to set up the tree when Artemis came back into the cave. She was wearing an adorable christmas sweater. Zatanna nearly fell over watching Artemis walk by. She heard robin snicker behind her. She turned to him and flipped him off. He let out another laugh.

“You know it's christmas you should just magic up some mistletoe above the two of you. Then you can just kiss her.” he said giving her a knowing smirk. Robin could push her buttons but he was a good friend. He had been the only person she had told about her crush on Artemis. 

Even though he had a crush on her he had been totally supportive of her. She had come out to him a few weeks ago. He had held her when she cried about how she would never get to tell her father. He had made sure that she knew that he supported her and that he would be there whenever and if she ever decided to come out to the team. Of course that also came with him teasing her about her crush on Artemis.

Artemis on the other hand was dealing with M'gann pushing her to make a move on Zatanna. M’gann was convinced that Artemis needed to do something for the other girl for christmas. ARtemis wasn’t sure though, she didn’t want to push things. She was happy where they were, being friends. If she made a move then it would risk their friendship and Artemis would much rather stay just friends than lose Zatanna all together. Las christmas she had made that mistake, she had asked her then friend Carrie out. Intended with Carrie outing her to the whole school. Artemis counted herself lucky that she had transferred to Gotham academy after that. 

M’gann didn’t exactly understand what Artemis was going through. The other girl did try and Artemis appreciated that. “How are you going to spend Christmas? I mean after the team party of course.” M’gann gave her a soft smile. 

“I’m going to spend it with my mom. I’m hoping that she will be up to going ot gotham’s christmas concert thing. I know she would love it.” 

“That sounds wonderful. I’m still not even sure what I’m supposed to do for christmas with the kents.”

“Well you should just try and have a good time don’t put to much pressure on yourself.” Artemis put a hand on the other girls shoulder. 

“You know no one's going to be at the cave tomorrow or the day after. Zatanna is going to be alone here for the next few weeks. You should invite her to spend christmas with you and your mom. I’m not saying this because of your crush; I think Zatanna could really use someone around this christmas.”

“I don’t know, maybe. Christmas at my place isn’t exactly a big exciting thing she may like it more here.” 

“Well you should think about it some at least.” 

Artemis grabbed a box of decorations to take for the tree. Artemis smiled when she saw Zatanna happily talking to Robin. Artemis stayed quiet and took a moment to just watch the other girl laugh. It was nice to see Zatanna smile like that; care free. Around the holidays Zatanna always seemed to have more of a weight on her shoulders; it was rare that she would seem so care free. 

Taking a deep breath ARtemis stepped into the room fully. Zatanna looked over at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She came up next to Zatanna and set down the box. She was about to say something when Wally came zooming into the room. “Hey who's ready for christmas movies!” 

Artemis rolled her eyes, she should have known that she wouldn’t get a word in before someone else showed up. She was glad to see that Wally was at least there, she hoped that he was going to help them with the decorations. “Baywatch we can’t watch any movies until we finish up the decorations” 

“Ugg ok what do you need me to do?”

“Don’t ask me go ask M’gann, she’s the one incharge of the set up.” They only had a few hours until the party. They were going to host the yearly justice league party. 

Everyone would be going on holiday for the next two weeks.The team would still work over the weeks but they were all going to be busy with family so they would only see each other if they were needed for a mission. They had convinced black canary and batman that they shouldn’t have to do team training when they should be spending time with loved ones. 

“Can you hand me another ornament. Preferably a red one.” Zatanna was smiling at her in that way that made Artemis want to bend over backwards to keep that look on her face. 

“Why did we have to go with a red and silver look for the tree.” Artemis huffed as she handed Zatanna the first red ornament she could grab. 

“Because it’s a classic christmas color.” Zatanna said with her signature bit of sass. “How about when we’re done with the tree we go watch white christmas.” 

Artemis shook her head, “we can’t not until later at least we’ve got to much stuff to do to take a movie break.” She handed Zatanna another ornament. 

“Sometimes I hate it when you’re right. Is your mom coming to the party tonight I know that Wally is bringing his parents.” 

“Yeah she’s planning on stopping by. I’m not sure when she will get here though she is taking a late shift at work today.” Artemis was glad her mom had found a new job that she actually enjoyed but she did hate how it left her so busy and often tired. 

Zatanna and Artemis finished up the tree just a little while later. Wally came in and out of the room setting up various items. Robin would stick his head into the room and give them an update about the time every once in a while. The two were happy talking and working on the room; Artemis told Zatanna more about what had been going on in her life. Things were slowly changing for the better. 

When M’gann came into the room she gave the two a knowing smile. Connor was soon to follow after her. Zatanna got up from where she was sitting besides Artemis and spoke. “reappa elbat” A large table big enough to fit twelve appeared in the room. 

Artemis went ahead and started setting the table as Zatanna headed back to the kitchen to make sure the food was getting prepared correctly. It’s not that she didn’t trust M’gann she just liked to make sure for herself. M’gann wasn’t exactly well versed in earthfoods, especially the kind that they ate around christmas. She was learning though and Zatanna was happy to help her learn. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was underway. Superman was happily chatting with green arrow. Artemis watched Zatanna try and keep Wally from eating all the food before everyone even arrived. Artemis couldn’t help but think back to what M’gann had said about inviting Zatanna over for christmas. She wanted to, but she couldn't help but be scared to. What if Zatanna figured out that she had a crush on her. What if she hated her, what if she outed her just like Carrie had. Deep down she know that Zatanna wouldn’t do that. It didn’t stop her fear though. 

She wanted to be open with Zatanna and with the team but she was terrified of losing them. THe team seemed to be the only safe place she had. At school she had to act like she was just like all the rich prep students. At home she had to try and act like everything was ok even though her family was shattered but with the team she could be herself. She didn’t want to risk losing that. Sometimes it felt like they were the only thing keeping her sane.

She was pulled from her thoughts by M’gann coming up behind her. “I can feel the fear coming off of you.” 

“That obvious huh?” 

“Well I am a mind reader.” That got a smile out of Artemis. “Look Artemis as a mind reader I can tell you that Zatanna isn’t going to out you. And the team wouldn’t look at you any differently if you came out to them.” 

Artemis let out a sigh. “I know I just I’m not ready yet.” 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to do anything just take your time and wait till you are ready to come out on your terms.” M’gann pulled Artemis in for a hug. Artemis tentatively hugged the other girl back. SHe wouldn’t admit it but she needed the hug. 

Letting out a breath Artemis pulled away. “Let’s get back to the party.” 

Artemis stayed to herself while everyone socialized. She didn’t much feel like talking to superman or the other heroes. She was surprised when Batman showed up though. She had just assumed that the bat wasn’t much of a party goer. She happily watched as M’gann Wally and Robin tried to play a christmas themed games. She could swear that Batman even smiled a little at it. 

Wonder woman was soon roped into playing the game. Artemis’s attention was pulled away from the group by the sound of Zatanna’s laughter. Artemis felt warmth spread through her chest as she looked at the other girl. Sh and Rocket were laughing happily. The two had been fast friends. Artemis was happy that Zatanna had another friend too. Zatanna’s life had become rather lonely since her father became doctor fate. 

WAlly suddenly shot up with a new idea for everyone. “LET’S DO CHRISTMAS KARAOKE” 

Artemis wanted to disappear from the room she was not about to be roped into karaoke. Not with this team she couldn’t sing. Well she kind of could she just hated singing. She seemed to be the only one opposed to the idea though as the rest of the team started setting up the machine. Artemis took the opportunity to head out. She needed to go pick up her mother anyways. Batman gave her what she assumed was a sympathetic look as she walked through the zeta. She walked out into the cold gotham air. Her mother would be getting off work just about now. 

Artemis headed down to the bus stop, she could feel her phone going off in her pocket no doubt one of the team members wondering where she went. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself while she waited for the bus. She wasn’t a fan of the cold weather. She liked the snow but not the cold itself. She heard the bus coming around the bend, she took a few steps back. Gotham wasn't’ exactly known for having good drivers and Artemis would rather not get run over. 

The bus came to its usual screeching halt. Each time she saw it Artemis was left wondering why the driver and the bus hadn’t been replaced. She waited as the bus lowered itself so that her mother could get off. As soon as her mom came out Artemis wondered if it would be better for them to just go home and forget the party. Her mother was obviously exhausted. Artemis could see it written all over her face. 

“I’m surprised that you were already here. I was sure that you would be late.” Her mom’s tone wasn't accusative but more teasing. 

“Well I needed to avoid team karaoke.” 

“Ah, well in that case may I suggest that we make a quick stop at home. If we happen to miss all of karaoke then that’s just a coincidence.” Paula gave her daughter a smirk as the girl threw her head back laughing.

“Just a coincidence. Absolutely not done on purpose.” Artemis smirked right back at her mother. 

They walked into their apartment building,and boarded the old rickety elevator. It wasn’t a nice building but it was good enough. It had a working elevator and was close to the bus stop so it was easy for Paula to get to and from work. They also didn’t ask to much for rent. The worst part of the apartment though was that it was easy to break into the building. It left artemis always on guard at home. She unlocked the door and let her mom in. They had at least four different locks on the door. It was one of the measures Paula had taken after Artemis’s father had left. 

“I’m going to go change you should probably answer your phone, it seems like your friends have been texting you.” Artemis had hoped that her mother wouldn’t notice the incessant buzzing of her phone. 

As soon as her mother closed her bedroom door Artemis pulled out her phone. Most of the texts were from M’gann and Zatanna a few were from Wally telling her that she had to be back before they finished karaoke. She shot a text off to both M’gann and Zatanna she let them know that she was just picking up her mom. Zatanna responded by sending her a selfie of her and M’gann smiling.

At that moment, Artemis was smiling like an idiot at her phone. Paula took a second to just appreciate how happy her daughter was. “I take it that Zatanna texted you.” Artemis blushed but didn’t answer. “Let's get going.” 

When they stepped back out into the cold Artemis wished that she had grabbed another jacket. ARtemis led dher mother around the corner and to the hidden Zeta tube. When they walked into the cave they were met by the team still doing karaoke. Zatanna was singing. Her eyes found Artemis’s as she began singing Last Christmas. Artemis was vaguely aware of her mother wheeling away from her, and the rest of the room moving. Seh was entranced by Zatanna. 

When Zatanna finished singing ARtemis went to go and talk to her but she was cut off by both robin and Kaldur. The rest of the party went that way. With Artemis and Zatanna trying to talk to each other but getting blocked at the last second. She could swear that they were doing it on purpose. Even here mother didn’t get to talk to Zatanna. 

Artemis resigned herself to socializing with the older leaguers. She did her best to keep up a conversation with superman but to say he was awkward would be an understatement. It seemed like everytime he was around the team he lost all of the cool calm that he ha when he was fighting villains. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother happily talking to Black Canary. Paula was smiling, it was a carefree smile the kind of smile that Artemis rarely got to see on her mom. 

It was nice to see everyone actually enjoying themselves. It was rare that they all got to relax. She was beyond happy to have everyone there. She may not express it much but the team they were her family. In a way the league was helping raise her in a way her own father never did. 

Hours later when the party finally started wrapping up and Artemis was about to take her mom and leave, they were stopped by Zatanna. If it was anyone other than Zatanna then Artemis would have been mad, but she just couldn’t be mad when the other girl was smiling at her like that. “I just wanted to say merry christmas before you left.” 

“It’s a shame I didn’t get to talk to you much tonight. But you can make it up to me by coming over for christmas with us.” Paula said smiling up at the girl.

Artemis wasn’t sure whether she felt embarrassed or if she was excited. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying but before she knew it she was encouraging Zatanna to join them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was nervously pacing around her room. She had already changed her outfit at least twenty times, and she had gone over the whole house trying to make it look spotless. Her mother had just finished up cooking the food. Artemis Had put on one of those cartoon christmas movies, that she knew Zatanna loved. ARtemis was both excited and terrified of how this would go. She knew that worst case Zatanna might head back to the cave early rather than spend the night and christmas day with them. 

ARtemis was sure that her mother had noticed her crush on Zatanna. She hadn’t been subtle when she was talking about the other girl, and she did talk about Zatanna a lot. She could only hope that Zatanna hadn’t noticed it. 

“Artemis can you stop staring at the door and help me set the table.” Her mother called from the kitchen. “ staring at the door isn’t going to make her show up any faster.” 

“Ok, ok I’m coming.”

Time always seemed to move slower when you’re waiting for something to happen. for Artemis it felt like hours when it was only minutes. She kept looking at the clock hoping the it would decide to move faster. Of course that didn’t work. So she tried to keep herself busy finding random things to do. She even did some of her homework, she had another week to finish it but she did desperately needed to do something. 

When the nock finally came to the door Paula could swear that her daughter turned into a speedster. She had never seen artemis move that fast. 

WHen Artemis opened the door she was me by zatanna smiling holding a present and wearing a cute sweater. “Z- come on in!” 

As soon as Zatanna set down the present Artemis wrapped he rup in a hug. Qaula sat back smiling watching her daughter around her friend. Artemi swas at her happiest when Zatanna was around. She loved seeing her daughter so effortlessly happy. It’s why she had invited the other girl to their home. 

“Oh my god you’re watching bah humduck. But you hate looney toons especially looney toons knocking off other stories.” Zatanna raised an eyebrow at Artemis. She knew very well that the girl would never have chosen that movie.

Artemis blushed and began stuttering out an attempted excuse “Well- I uh-”

“She told me you liked the movie so I insisted that we put it on for you.” Paula jumped in saving her daughter from embarrassing herself 

“You didn’t have to do that for me! I’m just a guest.” 

“No you’re my best friend of course we wanted to put on your favorite movie.” Artemis immediately said. 

“I’m your best friend?” Zatanna asked softly, looking up at Artemis with soft eyes.

“Yes you are. You are my closest friend. You’re also the only friend I let into my house.” Artemis wanted to wrap Zatanna up in a hug and make sure she knew exactly how much she meant to her. 

“Artemis why don’t you show Zatanna to your room,” Paula looked to Zatanna “We don’t have a guest room but Artemis’s room has an extra twin bed.” 

Zatanna knew better than to ask why. She already knew about Jade. She wasn’t going to bring up Jade’s absence to the woman who was kind enough to let her into her home on christmas. Artemis grabbed her hand gently and led her down the hallway and into the room. The first thing that Zatanna noticed was the posters on the wall. There was an alice in wonderland poster over what she assumed was Jade’s old bed. It would make since that the eldest crock child loved Alice in wonderland especially given her criminal name. 

Artemis gave Zatanna a minute to look around the room she hoped that the other girl wouldn’t find the room to small. She and her mother lived with what they had. Unlike her father and sister they weren’t making hundreds of thousands off of being assassins. Her mother worked whatever job she could get. The one good thing about Gotham was that so many people were felons that most places were willing to hire a felon. 

“Z that will be your bed for the night. It’s not to comfy but it’s comfier than sleeping on the couch.” Artemis attempted to joke. 

“Trust me it could be a giant rock slab and it would still be better than the bed I have at the cave. I have no idea how M’gann and Connor sleep on those things without complaining about it. I’m betting that the mattresses haven’t been replaced from when they first built the cave.” 

Artemis let out a short laugh. “You can set up your stuff over there and we can go back to the living room I’m pretty sure that dinner is ready. “ 

The two of them walked back into the living room side by side. ARtemis could swear that her mother gave her a look but she brushed it off. Artemis and Zatanna happily talked about school and about what they had done last year. Paula asked questions about their superhero training and about the team. It was nice, it was as close to a normal christmas dinner a they would get. There was no fighting there was laughing and stories shared but unlike the christmas’s with her father and sister this one didn’t have anyone threatening to kill the other. 

Artemis may have spent a bit to much time staring at Zatanna during dinner. Her mom had taken to coughing everything Artemis would stare for too long. Zatanna didn’t seem to notice though. Then again Artemis didn’t notice that Zatanna was staring at her too. Paula did though. 

“Thank you for dinner Ms.Crock.” 

“Thank you sweetie. Why don’t you and Artemis go watch a movie while I wash the dishes.”

“NO no let me help.” Paula opened her mouth to protest but Zatanna cut her off. "Sehsid hsaw” The dishes went up in the air and to the sink the sink turned on and the dishes washed themselves. 

“Maybe I should invite you over to dinner more often.” Paula said laughing. Zatanna simply gave the woman a bright smile. Artemis stood behind them just taking in the scene it felt right for Zatanna to be there. Usually she hated having people in the house but Zatanna being there just felt natural. 

“I’ll set up the movie. I vote we watch anything that’s not one of those annoyingly cheesy and gooey christmas romances.” 

Zatanna ended up picking the movie. She chose one of the old stop motion christmas movies. In all honesty Artemis didn’t like christmas movies; but she loved them when Zatanna was smiling and trying to sing along to the songs. Slowly the two drifted closer and closer together until they were cuddled together on the couch. Paula had secretly left the room during the movie. Usually Artemis would have noticed that immediately but she was distracted by Zatanna. 

At some point during the second movie Zatanna fell asleep on Artemis’s shoulder. The blonde didn’t have the heart to wake the other girl up. She sat through the rest of the movie and when it was finally over she gently picked up Zatanna and carefully carried her to her room. Zatanna stirred as she set her down on the bed. Her eyes slowly opened. Artemis took an awkward step back. 

“Did you carry me in here?” Zatanna said groggily. She slowly sat up to look at Artemis who was uncharacteristically fidgeting. 

“Uh yeah I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“You didn’t have to do that Artemis.” 

Artemis avoided looking at Zatanna instead focusing on her feet. She wasn’t sure what to say. She wasn’t sure what to do. Zatanna took the first move though. She stood up and put a gentle hand on Artemis’s cheek. She moved the other girl’s face up to look at her. “Artemis.”

“Yeah z” 

“Thank you. For the best christmas I’ve had since, since my dad-” she didn’t finish the sentence but then again she didn’t have to. Artemis knew what she meant. 

“Don’t thank me. You deserve a great christmas. And we haven’t really even started christmas, just wait till tomorrow. We may have picked up some christmas presents for you.” Artemis had a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Zatanna took a small step towards the other girl. Her hand was still on Artemis’s cheak. She slowly pulled the blonde to her. Their lips met in a quick kiss. 

Outside of the room Paula was smiling. She had hoped that this would happen. It’s why she had invited Zatanna over. She had wanted to make her daughter happy and it looked like she succeeded.

The next morning when everyone woke up it was like a dream come true for Artemis she was with people she loved. Everyone was happy. There was no big mision, there were no major attacks. It was a perfect day in almost every way. Unlike the last christmas this year rather than getting her heart broken for christmas she got an amazing girlfriend instead.


End file.
